Forgetting Rayona
Episode of BTHOAAR Plot "Rayona, will you marry me?" "I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands to speaks when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live withing the warmth of your heart and always call it home." Rayona told Rook at the wedding. "I vow to fercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. I vow to love you, and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find a way back to each other." Rook replied, nuzzling her with his nose. The priest nodded and said his line as they kissed and like a thousand fireworks erupting at once, which was an amazing sensation to Rook. "Oh my." Rook gasped. "What?" Rayona asked, a little tense at the tone. "First date back together since we were little farmers back in the day and you are already inviting yourself over to stay the night with me?" Rook teased, playfully rubbing his nose against hers. She made a purring sound, obviously delighted. '' ''"What do you expect? Galvan B is a small place Rook Blonko. Just expand you to fit to it." Rayona had replied to him, kissing his neck. ''This was only a week after they arrived on Galvan B. '' When Rook offered more cake, Rayona refused, giggling at him. "Are you trying to make me fat or just diabetic? Or worse, both?" She told him. Rook shrugged, chuckling at the playful remark. He lightly parched his moist lips upon her smooth ones. Their eyes gleaming, nothing that could tear their bond apart. Except Baz-El. The annoying Mecomorph came out in the middle of the party. He moaned loudly in boredom. "Go back to your bedroom weasel." Kevin spat. "You are lucky to be alive." "Where are Rook and Rayona?" Ben asked the next day, still a little hungover from all the shots. "On their honey moon. They are going to Primus, the tropical paradise." James replied, forking the nasty green grub worm soup. "Don't worry. You get used to the taste after twenty years." Ben chuckled. James shrugged, finishing it up then dumping his tray. He shoved the door opened, leaving the mess hall. Ben sighed. Rayona unbuckled her seat belt in the PROTO-TRUK on their way back from the three week stay in Primus. She leaned over and smooched Rook. Rook blushed, purring. All seemed well. They could see Galvan B in the distance. BLAM! A ship crashed into theirs, sending Rayona through the windshield and Rook hitting his head. Incursions. The squad backed away but a barely conscious Rook shot at their gas tank, engulfing it in flames. They were hospitalized. Ben rushed over immediately. “Who did this to you?” He asked the unconscious Rook, knowing he would get no reply. “What happened?” Ben screamed at the doctor. “The female Revonnahgander has amnesia, and the male has a concussion.” “Amnesia?” A startled Rook asked, worried. Rook entered Rayona’s room. “Ar-Are you my doctor?” She asked, rubbing her forehead. Rayona’s parents rushed in. “M-Mother? F-Fa-Father?” She asked. “Rayona! What the hell were you thinking?” Her father scolded. Rayona had a questioning look. “She has amnesia.” Rook explained. “Where am I? I’m going to be late for my law school class on Galvan Prime!” She tries to stand but falls back on her bed. Tears drip down Rook’s face. Her father explained, “You dropped out of law school…..seventeen years ago.” He sadly smiled at her. “And what about my fiancé-“ Rayona started to ask but her mother quickly cut her off, “You broke it off with Donstone.” She told them. Rook’s eyes lit in with anger. “Rook Blonko?” she asked, obviously confused. “Donstone? Ben! Donstone?!” He angrily stormed out, desperate for her to regain her memory. “We haven’t seen you yourself Rayona for almost a decade.” Her father told her. “Your friends of Revonnah miss you.” “I-I’m out of touch with everyone? Who have I become?” “My wife.” Rook gulped. Donstone was fighting Rook. He swung at Rook’s chest, Rook dodging down then slide tackling him. Rook gained the upper hand and punched his face over and over until he had broken his left hand. It was bloody and raw from punching silicon crystal. “Enough!” Reed zoomed over. “Even I know better than you two. Rook, let me escort you to a doctor.” He picked up the beaten Rook and raced off. Donstone spit out blood, looking over his black eye, shattered crystal and cracked face. He grunted in pain as he realized he broke three ribs. Donstone too took a detour to a nurse, getting a room right next to Rook. “Rayona, come home to Revonnah to us. You can’t stay on this hospitial branch forever.” Her mother told her. Rayona nodded, standing up and started to walk. ''Maybe I married Rook Blonko for money, or his famous reputation. ''She lied to herself. Rook comes running over. “Wait!” He called. Rayona stopped, looking back. He huffed, panting on his knees. Rook pulls out as holographer, replaying their vows. Rayona had a tear in her eye. “I’m staying on Galvan B.” She told her parents, looking at Rook. “Maybe after a while I’ll remember everything.” She told them. “We’ll stay on this branch for a few months, Revonnah is atleast seven months away from here.” Her father told her. “So if you need anything, we are here.” He added on. She nodded. When they returned home the girls, Alanna, Helen, Eunice, and Hope throw a party for her. “Thanks, but I don’t know who you gal’s are.” She sadly told them, she was now angry, storming off to her room. “Uh, Rayona, that is my room. You are the next one down.” Rozum called after her. Rayona had damped her pillow, it had been absorbed in tears. Seasons passed, as it has been five months now. Rayona learned her father had an affair with her best friend, she dropped out of law school in interest in art better then divorced Rook and got remarried. She dated Donstone but dumped him, saying she needed to learn what the world was without him. Her mother explains that she stayed with her father since he was a good man doing one thing wrong. Her parents eventually moved back to Revonnah. Rook and Reyona recited the very same vows, had the very same wedding and kissed the exact same way. It was like a flashbook to Rook and a refreshing moment for Rayona. After three more months Rayona finally regained her memory and is apologized to Rook for her previous actions. Ben had been at Earth all this time, doing….well you’ll see real soon. Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Episodes